The Five People that Love Bella
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Five poems. Five different kinds of love. Five people: vampire, werewolf, human, and half-human, half-vampire - the five people that love Bella. A tribute to Edward, Jacob, Alice, Charlie, and Renesmee, the five unsung heroes of Twilight.
1. Edward: As a Husband

**Like most things I do, this one has a bit of a story behind it. ****If you like this, thank my English teacher, who will be known here as Mrs. D.**

**We were doing Emily Dickinson. (And as everyone knows, she is a poet. So yes. We were all having a blast. Not.) But then it came time to do a project, and what was that project? We were writing parodies of our dear friend Em-D's work. The only thing was that it had to be 16 lines and sorta resemble one of her poems. No sweat. If the poem's 12 lines (like this one used to be), then just add a stanza.**

**It was a group project, and the first day I was bored during math so I finished ours. It was a dumb poem about my cat, Socks. (Socks is named so due to the events described in the parody. PM me if you want to read it.)**

**The next day, I was listening to the people in the two groups next to us. They had no idea where to begin. "This is a thing with this, this is a thing with that," they kept saying, trying to find the perfect parody.**

**Then I blurt out, "Love is a thing that sparkles."**

**They said no, no way would they write that. But, being bored, thanks to having finished our poem already, I decided I'd do it just to prove that I could. And I did.**

**And, in stories you'll hear in the next four chapters, this turned into a project of mine. And that project became known as The Five People that Love Bella.**

**So, here's Edward's poem, a poem about the gorgeous Twilight vampire in the style of Em-D. This is the first poem of the five that I wrote. Everyone who read it liked it (including my Twilight-phobe friends). I even had some of them suggest that I turn these five poems into Stephenie Meyer herself. (Not gonna happen. Well, unless reviewers advise me to do the same.)**

**Oh, I own none of Twilight. None. As much as I wish I did.**

**So, here's the first chapter of "The Five People that Love Bella". I hope you like. And review, please. It's my first Twilight-fic., so it'd be much appreciated.**

_Love is a Thing that Sparkles  
__And doesn't have a Soul  
__It hums a Song that's just for you –  
__And never – stops at all –_

_And sweetest is its Velvet voice –  
__When it Whispers – just for you –  
__You know – that if you had a choice  
__That you'd be like that –t oo_

_Its eyes are Black – like darkest Coal –  
__The next day – Tawny – Light –  
__Cold Marble skin – that's Pale White –  
__Your Greek God in the night_

_Though it Sparkles in the Sunlight –  
__And it wants to Drink your Blood –  
__Something just feels so – right –  
__It's impossible – not – to love!_

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Jacob: As a Friend

**Jacob (or as my friend and I call him, Fur-face) is next.**

**I don't own Twilight. 'Cept when I go outside at night and look at the stars. I own that twilight, but not Stephenie Meyer's. Oh well. Nor do I own "Hope is the Thing with Feathers", but hey. If I did, I'd be a dead poet.**

**The same day I wrote Edward's poem, I was bored in my last class of the day, AP Biology. I started off by re-writing _Love is a Thing that Sparkles_ really neatly, but then I had a thought.**

**If I could write a poem about Edward, I would challenge myself to write a poem about Jacob. (I don't like Jacob. Well, I do, but not with Bella and not when he's being an ass. So it would be quite a challenge for me.)**

**I had a lot of fun trying, too. I wrote the last stanza first, and the third stanza gave me a headache... but I finally managed to finish. I like to print it alongside Edward's with each in a different but same size font. It looks really cool.**

**And I think it came out well, don't you agree?**

**And after writing it, I thought of how they both love her, and she loves both of them, but in different ways. I thought of Alice, Charlie, and Renesmee... and the Naruto fanfiction "The Adventures of the Really Bored 5". And then I had my new project. The Five People that Love Bella! (I realize that Charlie is technically the only person. Deal with it.)**

**So, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "The Five People that Love Bella", Jacob's poem.**

_Love is a Thing with Fur  
__Your Shelter in your Storm  
__And on that Coldest snowy Night  
__It kept your body Warm –_

_Sweetest is its unique Scent –  
__Rich fragrance – Forest Pines –  
__Reminds you of the Days you spent  
__So long ago – in Time_

_One minute – it is just like you –  
__Another – and it's Changed  
__Overgrown Muscular Human – Gone  
__A Wolf now – in its place_

_Love is a Thing that Phases  
__Unpredictable – Uncontrollable – Wild –  
__Yet – every time you see it –  
__All you can do – is Smile._

- Kuramastrass -


	3. Alice: As a Sister

**Though I wrote the first two poems on the same day, I wrote this one about a month and a half later. I wrote about half the day after Edward and Jacob, but then I lost it completely. Finally, I was hit with inspiration and finished!**

**I don't own Twilight. Supposedly I have a DVD of the movie, though. I think my mom stole it. I also don't own Hope is the Thing with Feathers. Nope.**

**So... Yeah... Enjoy chapter three of "The Five People that Love Bella", Alice's poem. Please review!**

_Love is a Thing with Visions  
__That knows the inner Soul  
__It watches everything you Do –  
__And never stops at all –_

_And sweetest is its Trilling voice –  
__As it tells you what it knows –  
__In its floating – high Soprano –  
__It tells you – where you'll go –_

_It pops in – when you least expect  
__So full of – Energy –  
__Its presence – brightens up a room –  
__So huge – though it's so Tiny –_

_Your love is always there for you –  
__And though your love – ever grows –  
__No need to tell it that you love it –  
__'Cause it – already Knows!_

- Kuramastrass -


	4. Charlie: As a Father

**After finally finishing Alice's poem, I felt inspired, so I wrote Charlie's.**

**I don't own Twilight. Not a bit. Despite that I have the same first name as Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hope you enjoy the fourth poem of this little set, the fourth chapter of "The Five People that Love Bella". Only one more to go! Please, review, okay? Thankies.**

_Love is a Thing that's Human  
__And has Care of your Soul –  
__It works so hard to keep you Safe  
__And never stops at all –_

_And sweetest is its bright brown eyes –  
__Reflections – of your own –  
__You know – beneath the Starlit skies –  
__You can – face things unknown –_

_It rarely speaks – but then – you know –  
__That's all it has to say –  
__Short and sweet – it tells you how  
__Much it wants you – to Stay –_

_It watched you grow up and mature –  
__Can hardly bear – giving you away –  
__But after all – it's only Human –  
__Don't give it too much blame._

- Kuramastrass -


	5. Renesmee: As a Daughter

**I wrote Renesmee's poem about ten minutes after Charlie's. I'd worried about what I was going to do with her, but then inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt. And here it is.**

**So let's hear it for the final poem! Yay!**

**I don't own Twilight. Or "Hope is the Thing with Feathers". Whatever.**

**So, if you haven't already, can you hit up and review "Yellow Car" and "The Hardest Thing I've Ever Done" for me? Thanks!**

**Well, enjoy the fifth and final chapter of "The Five People that Love Bella"! And can you review for me? That button won't send a virus into your computer or anything. Promise.**

_Love is a Thing Inside You  
__A Creature of your Soul –  
__It would not Exist – if not for you –  
__This Child – of your own –_

_And sweetest is its Burning touch –  
__As you hold it close to you –  
__You could never – ever – have enough  
__Of its Warmth against your chest –_

_Amazing is the way it Grows –  
__So Different – every Day –  
__But though it grows – it never fades –  
__It will Always be the Same_

_It's Loved you since it Heard your Voice –  
__When your Lives were Tied together –  
__And while most people aren't so lucky –  
__It gets to stay with you – Forever._

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
